


Lance lessons

by Cutystuffy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, M/M, No Spoilers, Or not, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutystuffy/pseuds/Cutystuffy
Summary: Hubert gets lance lessons from ferdinand.





	Lance lessons

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME REMIND U-  
That i'm not a really good writer, but am trying to improve.
> 
> Also I just came up with this idea since hubert had those 3 stars thingys by lances :D

This... this is not alright.  
  
Hubert was sure he told the professor he wanted to excel as an dark mage, since he has experience with dark magic. And obviously he should be recieving dark magic lessons by now.  
  
But instead, he recieved lance lessons. Out of all things, lance lessons. Only the thought of holding a lance disgusted him. He couldn't help but think of that optimistic noble orange prime minister wanna be. The noble that also happend to recieve lance lessons with him.  
  
So he was not surprised to find him, Ferdinand von Aegir, waiting in the training grounds for him.  
  
Ferdinand spotted him and waved him over. The 'supposed to be a dark mage' sighed and approached the other male. "Von Aegir." He then looked around. "And the professor?"  
  
" Von Vestra." Ferdinand greeted him back, as always he was wearing his annoying proud smile. "I hope you are ready for some one and one lance lessons with me, Ferdinand von Aegir!" He almost shouted his smile not leaving his face. How annoying.  
  
Hubert stared at him, then looked around hoping the man was just joking. "No. I'm supposed to recieve lance lessons from the professor. Not... from an imbecile like you." He said and crossed his arms and stared down at the orange noble.  
  
Ferdinand laughed "Oh! Well they just happend to be attending some important personal matters today, and asked me if I would mind giving you today's lance lesson. Of course I humbly accepted, since i'm obviously the most skilled with the lance out of all of us, and also better then Edelgard." He flipped his hair as he mentioned the future emperor's name.  
  
"Don't you even dare to bring the future emperor into this." He hissed. "And I'm sure your explanation on lances will be useless on me, since I am not particularly interessted in this." He then turned around and started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Wait!" Ferdinand shouted and run infront of him, blocking the mage's way. "You may not be interested in lance fighting like me, but I'm sure you may have some hidden potential in this. I-i mean... since the professor suggested you to take this lessons." He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. A uncharacteristically smirk then dared to cross his lips. "And i'm sure edelgard would be disappointed if you would decline the professor's offer."  
  
The taller male rolled his eyes. "Alright then. But don't expect me to give you my best, Professor Ferdinand." He teased and looked down to the other.  
  
Ferdinand felt his cheeks heat up as soon the name reached his ears. "L-let me first get our lances! You wait here!" He said and run off.  
  
Hubert of course smirked by the other's reaction and watched them run off. He waited for the noble, and soon enough he could see him running back, holding up two lances in both of his hands. A proud smile decorating his face.  
  
As soon ferdinand was standing infront of hubert, he handed him one of the lances. Hubert took it and stared between the lance and ferdinand.  
  
"What now?" He asked.  
  
His supposed to be today's teacher stiffened and hold into his lance with both of his hands. "H-hold your lance like this" he said. He then went to fighting stance. "And stand like this."  
  
Hubert easily copied the other's fighting stance and waited for the next instrucction. But for some reason ferdinand sighed and walked up behinde him. Did he do something wrong now?  
  
The noble placed both of his hands on the back of his shoulder and pushed them sightly down causing hubert to bend. "Relax... and bend sightly over..." he whispered.  
  
He then leaned over the mage's shoulder and repositioned his hands. "And hold the lance like this... if you hold it like that it may slip from your hands." He continued.  
  
Hubert stopped to breath as soon he felt the other's hands on his back and their breath hitting his ears. His breath wavered when the other leaned over his shoulder and took his cold hands into their warm ones. He then felt how the one of the man's legs moved between his, spreading them a little more further. He lost his balance and fell back against the other. How embarrassing...

"Woah there!" Ferdinand laughed, recieving a pout from the other as he helped the mage back into position. He made a quick glace to the man's face, spotting a little bit of pink on their cheeks. He couldn't help but smile by that.  
  
"Are you going to hold me like this the whole day, or what?" Hubert grumbles not daring to look at the other who's chest was pressing against his back.  
  
Ferdinand noticed his staring and hesitantly opened his mouth to speak. "W-why of course I don't want to make you unconfortable, but I will have to hold you like this until you finally manage to do it right." He said and placed a hand over hubert's who's grip tighed on the lance, the other hand was placed on the taller male's hip. "Now then, let's try to attack. Hold the lance like this, then take a step forward and..."  
  
They continued like that, hubert soon managed to swing the lance eventually without ferdinands help.  
  
The class came to an end. Hubert thanked the heir from Aegir and made his way out from the training grounds.  
  
Ferdinand placed the lances back into their rightful place and remembered how hubert fell into his arms. "Maybe I should ask the professor to let me do the next few classes myself again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for surviving this fic. :)


End file.
